The present disclosure relates to video signal processors processing video signals for stereoscopic viewing.
Today, display devices displaying stereoscopic images (3D images) and imaging devices imaging the stereoscopic images have drawn attention. Various displaying methods have been suggested. All of them are based on the fundamental principle of feeling stereoscopic images from binocular disparity between right and left images.
Stereoscopic viewing is performed utilizing disparity, which is a difference between images. However, if a difference other than the disparity, for example, vertical disparity, disparity of the angle of view, or color disparity occurs between images, stereoscopic viewing is badly influenced.
As a conventional method of compensating such disparity, Japanese Patent Publication No. H02-58493 teaches integrating brightness or color tones in the horizontal direction and performing correlation comparison between images, thereby compensating vertical disparity.